There are various types of toys for children and students, but especially, the types of toys consisting of a plurality of blocks that can be assembled in various forms have been favored by children and students from long before. The products of LEGO are most famous for such types of toys consisting of a plurality of blocks that can be assembled in various forms.
IoT (Internet of Things) technology refers to a technology of connecting, via network, not only home appliances, electronic devices but also devices of various fields such as health care devices, remote meter reading devices, smart home devices, and smart car devices and the like, to share information, and due to the recent activation of large scale distribution of such IoT technology and computer programming coding education for children and students, studies attempting to combine this technology to toys for children and students as well are actively underway.
Due to these studies, products have recently been developed, that allow wireless communication and control between a plurality of blocks, and also products where children and students can directly input programs that they coded. However, the procedures for inputting these programs in such products are difficult, and there is inconvenience and difficulty in converting from a program mode to an automatic mode in the blocks themselves, thus causing a problem of undermining stimulation of interest from children and students.